


Long Time Coming (#99 Fight)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [103]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Fights, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been building for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming (#99 Fight)

Charlie pushed himself to his feat. His physiotherapist would be so proud.

"Ian, please leave."

"Charlie-"

"We'll talk later. I promise." Ian left but Charlie was sure he'd be just outside the door. He turned to his father. "Well?" Alan opened his mouth but no sound came out. Charlie could see the anger and confusion simmering just under the surface. Luckily Don had given him a heads up so he knew what this was about. "How about if I just do my end of this fight and you can jump in at any point?" Alan's looked darkened even more. "I am not abusing Ian." Charlie hissed. "Everything we do is consensual. I'm not the world's greatest boyfriend relationship wise but that's not news. I treat him the way he wants to be treated. Needs to be treated.

Alan jumped in. "It's not normal!"

"Hypocrite much, dad!" Charlie shouted.

"I raised you better than this."

"You didn't raise me, mom did and for the record she was fully aware of my tastes and proclivities and she just wanted me to be happy."

"I don't believe you."

"Let's just say I was no better at hiding my teenaged porn than Don was but mine was way more interesting."

"She would have told me."

"Like you told her about the "planning conference"?"

"That was between your mother and I."

"I was the one who had to deal with her crying in the bathroom at three in the morning!"

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"What was the subject? Oh yes, you sticking your nose into my love life where it doesn't belong."

"You call that stuff you do love?"

"Yes!" Charlie screamed "I love Ian. Everything I do with him, for him or because of him I do out of pure, unbiased love!"


End file.
